jamesbondfandomcom-20200222-history
Tracy Bond (Diana Rigg)
Teresa "T racy" Draco Bond is the main heroine in the James Bond film On Her Majesty's Secret Service. To date she is the only cinematic Bond girl to officially marry secret agent Commander James Bond. Tracy was played by English actress Diana Rigg. Film biography ''On Her Majesty's Secret Service'' Born Teresa Draco in 1943, she is the only child of Marc-Ange Draco, the head of the Union Corse, a powerful Corsican crime syndicate – not quite as large as SPECTRE, but with substantially larger "legal" operations, including Draco Construction. Teresa goes by "Tracy" because she feels "Teresa" does not suit her (as she introduced herself to Bond, "Teresa is a saint; I'm known as Tracy"). Tracy's mother died in 1955; her father then sent her to a boarding school in Switzerland. Deprived of a stable home life, Tracy joined the "international fast set", committing "one scandal after another"; when Draco cut off her allowance, Tracy committed "a greater folly" out of spite. She later married Italian Count Giulio di Vicenzo who, during their marriage, got hold of a large portion of her money before eventually leaving her; he subsequently died while driving a Maserati. During this marriage, Tracy had a child, who later died. Desperate with grief for her child, Tracy attempted suicide by walking into the sea in Portugal, only to be dragged back out by James Bond. When her father meets Bond, he pleads with Bond to continue to see her, claiming that their relationship had changed her for the better. Draco wanted a husband for her that would "dominate" her and quell her rebellious attitude. Bond initially refuses, but he changes his mind when Draco offers his resources for anything Bond desires. Using Draco's resources, Bond is able to track SPECTRE leader Ernst Stavro Blofeld to the Swiss Alps. In return, Bond continues to see Tracy and eventually falls in love with her. While hiding from Blofeld's men at the village of Lauterbrunnen, Bond finds Tracy and they escape from Irma Bunt and her men. A blizzard forces them to a remote barn, where Bond professes his love to Tracy and proposes marriage to her, which she accepts. The next morning, Blofeld attempts to kill Bond by causing an avalanche and captures Tracy. Refused aid from M, Bond then enlists Draco and his forces to attack Blofeld's headquarters, while also rescuing Tracy from Blofeld's captivity. Tragedy later strikes on their wedding day, however, when Blofeld drives past and Bunt shoots at Bond and Tracy in a drive-by shooting. Tracy is shot through the head and killed. A police officer finds Bond's car, prompting a tearful Bond to mutter that there is no need to rush calling for help by saying, "We have all the time in the world", as he cradles Tracy's lifeless body. Film Mentions The follow up film, Diamonds Are Forever, shows James Bond tracking down Blofeld in the pre-title credits, but it is only assumed that Bond is doing so out of revenge for Tracy's death. However, she is never mentioned by name in the film. Subsequent films also rarely mention Tracy or make reference to the fact that Bond was previously married. *In The Spy Who Loved Me, when Bond meets Anya Amasova in the Mujava bar, she recites facts of his life, including his many relationships. She comments that he had been "...married only once. Wife was..." at which point Bond's eyes glaze over for a moment, and he sharply tells her that she's made her point; Anya comments upon Bond's unexpected sensitivity, and he confirms he is sensitive "about certain things." *In For Your Eyes Only, Bond stands at her grave before boarding a helicopter which Blofeld has booby-trapped. It's actually in this sequence where Bond ultimately gets revenge for her murder, by impaling an uncredited Blofeld's wheelchair on one of the helicopter's skids and eventually dropping him (wheelchair and all) down a tall industrial smokestack. *In Licence to Kill, after Felix Leiter's new wife, Della, throws her garter to him and teases him that he's going to be married next, Bond looks pained and leaves. Concerned, Della asks if she said something wrong, and Leiter makes a short, sad reference to the fact that Bond was married "a long time ago". Nothing else is said of the matter. * In GoldenEye, Alec Trevelyan asks Bond if he has "found forgiveness in the arms of all those willing women for the dead ones you failed to protect?" Although the statement could refer to several women in Bond's past (including Tilly Masterson, Aki ,Corinne Dufour or Andrea Anders), Tracy is obviously the most prominent woman he has "failed to protect." *In The World Is Not Enough, Elektra King (whose father, Robert, had been killed in the pre-credit sequence) asks Bond whether he has ever lost anyone 'that he truly loved'. Bond appears uncomfortable and does not answer the question, continuing with a different line of conversation. Behind the Scenes Images Tracy 1.png George & Diana.png secret-service-15.jpg Tracy_Bond_(Diana_Rigg)_-_Profile.jpg Honeymoon Car.png Tracy's Grave.png tracy3.jpg Diana-Rigg-Tracy-Bond-bond-girls-3326668-401-257.jpg|Tracy just seconds before she's gunned down. James mourns the loss of Tracy.jpg|James mourns the death of Tracy. Tracey's Grave in For Your Eyes Only.jpg|Tracy's Grave in For Your Eyes Only. References Category:Film characters Category:On Her Majesty's Secret Service characters Category:Bond Girls Bond, Tracy Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters killed by other characters Category:Allies Category:Bond family Category:Best main heroines